what now
by Sesshomaru WannaBe
Summary: inu and company defeat Naraku and complete the jewel so now what happens to them (please read and review)
1. Default Chapter

*~*~*Chapter 1*~*~* "Inuyasha osowari", yelled Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha you know better than to criticize Kagome's cooking" Miroku dully stated while sipping his tea.  
  
Inuyasha was still on the ground from the subduing spell.  
  
"What all I said was that the ramen tasted different", Inuyasha said with a growl.  
  
"I told you", Kagome said "that I..."  
  
"What told me what? Kagome are you even listening to Me.", Inuyasha said  
  
The subduing spell suddenly wore off. Inuyasha got up from the ground to find two wide-eyed friends.  
  
"What are wrong guys", Inuyasha said.  
  
He turned to look at Kagome but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Inuyasha started to get scared he didn't know where Kagome was and she didn't say she was going anywhere. Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku and Sango but the look on their faces said that they didn't know either. Inuyasha took off into a run not knowing where he was going but he didn't care he was going to find Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha just kept running always thinking about how he could have protected her. He said he always would but this time he didn't and he knew he could some how save her.  
  
"If she didn't of used that word me on me I would have been able to save her. But I shouldn't blame it on her it was my fault she used it on Me." Inuyasha said to him self.  
  
He kept his mind on how he could find her when suddenly he ran into something. Inuyasha fell over but the thing he hit didn't.  
  
Inuyasha still couldn't see very well from the collision but then the thing he ran into said, "Oh look what the cat dragged in my little half demon brother how nice. So what are you doing on my lands?"  
  
Inuyasha was still thinking about who this could be then it hit him. It was his older brother brother Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru what do you want are you still after tensia I thought I told you that you are never going to wield it plus the fact that you are a full demon adds to that fact." Inuyasha angrily said.  
  
"I...This Sesshomaru does not know what you are talking about you're the one who ran into me and are on my lands." Sesshomaru said,"and where are your little human friends that you always have with you."  
  
After what his brother said he remembered why he had been running in the first place. Inuyasha made a sad face but then he got an idea on how he could find away to get Kagome back from where ever she was.  
  
"Can you help me with a problem of mine oh mighty and great Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"If the problem is worth my time I may help you so what is your problem?" Sesshomaru said in his usual bored voice.  
  
"Well a friend of mine has gone missing and I think you can..." Inuyasha was cut short when Sesshomaru said, "Ah, yes the miko well she is with Naraku. Little brother your senses must be getting dull if you didn't know that."  
  
This surprised Inuyasha very much this was the first time his brother actually helped him ever. He had always thought his brother hated him. But before Sesshomaru could say something Inuyasha was running again but this time he knew where he was going.  
  
"Maybe I should go and get the rest of the group. Then again maybe I shouldn't they always know where I am anyways so they should know I am going to Naraku's castle." Inuyasha said to himself  
  
Inuyasha was jumping from treetop to treetop when he saw it a huge palace with no guards, huge walls, and a lot of miasma. Inuyasha easily jumped the high walls of the palace know all he had to do was defeat Naraku. But then Miroku and Sango came busting though the front gate.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha thought we might find you here", Miroku said while running towards Inuyasha.  
  
Once they were together they went to the source of the miasma. But before they could do anything they where attacked by Naraku. Inuyasha quickly drew tensia and went to fighting position along with Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Naraku how about you hand over Kagome and then I don't have to kill you." Inuyasha said angrily  
  
"No need to be angry Inuyasha you will get the miko back. But I can't promise you will be alive when you do. I plan on this being the final fight Inuyasha. I am tired of you and your friends ruining my plans its time for you to die." Naraku said calmly  
  
Before anyone could say or do anything Inuyasha attacked using the wind wound with blew straight though Naraku. But he only lost part of his body he could still fight. Naraku put all of his energy into one energy blast that would have blew anything apart but they all jumped out of the way and counter attacked. After their attacks Naraku was gone. They all supposed he was dead and went into the palace to find Kagome.  
  
Once inside they found yet again no guards just a lot of doors. They heard something rustling behind one of the doors so they opened it up to find Kagome tied up and chained to the wall. Inuyasha went over and freed Kagome from the wall. Once she was free they left for Kaede's village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am starting this new story have been thinking about It for a while I will update my other story by this Sunday  
  
Please review and tell me what you think  
  
Will update both of my stories soon 


	2. love is in the air

*~*~*Chapter 2*~*~*  
Once at Kaede's village they took the know asleep Kagome into Kaede's hut so she could rest and so Kaede could check her for injuries.  
  
After about a day of sleep Kagome woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome said while looking around.  
  
She tried to get up but a pair of arms around her waist kept her down. She turned to see whom it was and was surprised to see Inuyasha sleeping right next to her. She started to blush when Inuyasha started to wake up.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha could you let me go." Kagome whispered trying not to frighten him.  
  
"Yawn, huh what Kagome your awake. Kagome I was really worried about you don't ever get in that kind of situation again it can scare a person. Sorry I couldn't protect you I feel really stupid I'm so sorry you hate me don't you." Inuyasha said with a hint of sadness  
  
"Inuyasha I could never hate you. Actually I was going to tell you something the day I got kidnapped. This is kind of hard to say but Inuyasha I...I love you. I have loved you since day one when I freed you from the tree. I always thought you loved Kikyo and would never love me like I love you. That's what I still think too but in the position we are in I don't know." Kagome somehow calmly said.  
  
"Kagome I had no idea I thought you would never actually love a hanyou like me because I love you to Kagome. Everyone I ever met disliked me but you always showed interest in me and every time I made you mad you always came back form your time. Kagome I have only dreamed of you saying those words but I know this isn't a dream and I can finally be happy." Inuyasha said in a rush.  
  
Inuyasha then did something he had only dreamed of doing. He moved his head closer and closer to Kagome's head he then brushed his lips up against hers. Then he moved closer to deepen the kissed. Kagome was surprised by Inuyasha's sudden actions but she had been longing to do it for so long so she didn't protest. Inuyasha slid his tong on top of Kagome's bottom lip asking for entrance and he was granted entrance without a second thought from Kagome. There tongues wrestled with each other but Inuyasha won and moved his tongue all over Kagome's mouth tasting her.  
  
"Gods, she tastes good" Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Inuyasha felt she should get a chance to taste him to so he sucked her tongue into his mouth and let her fell all over his mouth and she did. While kissing Inuyasha Kagome moved her hands up to the top of Inuyasha's head. She found what she was searching for and started to tweak his ears. Inuyasha started to purr when Kagome started to tweak his ears.  
  
Kagome broke the kiss and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha can we do this somewhere else someone might walk in on us. Maybe we could to my time my mom is probably really worried about me I was supposed to be back already. Plus now that we finished collecting the jewel shards I can finish school and stay here for longer periods of time." Kagome said calmly  
  
"Ok, I see your point but do we have to tell the others they might question why? And what if your family doesn't except me I always want to be with you know and why do you still want to go to school when you can just stay here in the feudal era?" Inuyasha said bluntly.  
  
"We don't have to tell the others, and if my family doesn't except you then we will run away with each other. And as for your last question I am going to school so if I stay in my era I will be able to get a descent job. So lets go already before everyone else comes in. 


End file.
